


Curiosity (Not) Sated

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Curiosity, Curious Molly Hooper, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Imprisonment, POV Molly Hooper, Prisoner Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, gaining trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly meets the prisoner in an effort to sate her curiosity.





	Curiosity (Not) Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** for Day 3 of Fictober 2018.

“How can I trust you?”

She sat across from him, studying him. Fair question. She was, for all intents and purposes, an absolute stranger. He was being kept in a cell by the word of Alexander Marcus and she was only allowed to visit because Marcus had thought Khan Noonien Singh might have a “type”: pretty and naive.

She considered herself neither, to be honest, but she didn’t want Marcus to know that.

No, she was here because she was fascinated by the idea that someone could have survived what he did and...and what? Well, that was what she wanted to know. He wasn’t being allowed to adjust to current society and he wasn’t being allowed to know what had happened to the others that had been found with him. It was cruel and inhumane but there was nothing she could do about it if she wanted to remain in this position of privilege and power to help him.

Or at least attempt to.

“Because I think what is being done to you is wrong,” she said finally, allowing herself to tell him that much. “I think you deserve better treatment.”

“And that is what you intend to give me?”

“If I can.” She knew this particular conversation was not being recorded, but she wasn’t taking any chances. “They’re safe. That’s all I can tell you.”

He nodded slightly, then turned away from her to look at the tiny window high above in his cell. She wondered if he could see anything through it and if his sight was that advanced from whatever was done to him in his time. Doubtful, but she wondered all the same.

She knew that was her dismissal and so she left, wondering what would happen next.


End file.
